Shiva
Shiva (Sánscrito: Śiva, "El auspicioso") es una de las tres deidades mayores del hinduismo. Es el jefe en el shivaísmo, una de las denominaciones más influyentes del hinduismo contemporáneo.Tattwananda, p. 45. Es una de las cinco formas de Dios en la tradición Smarta,Flood (1996), p. 17. y "el destructor".Zimmer (1972) p. 124. En su mayor nivel, Shiva es informe, ilimitado, trascendental así como permanente.See Parmeshvaranand, Volume 3.See Kramrisch, The presence of Siva, page 186.See Abhayananda, page 95.See Davis, pp 113-114.Chatterji, Kashmir Shaivism. Shiva también tiene muchas representaciones benévolas y terribles.Sharma, Iconography of Sadasiva En sus aspectos benévolos, se le muestra como un yogi omnisciente que vive una vida asceta en el monte Kailash, así como cabeza de familia con su esposa Parvati y sus dos hijos, Ganesha y Kartikeya, y en sus aspectos feroces, se le suele representar matando demonios. También es considerado el dios patrón del yoga, la meditación y las artes.See Shiva Samhita, e.g. translation by Mallinson.Yoga and the Hindu Tradition, Varenne, page 82.Ver Marchand para Jnana Yoga. thumb|Shiva y Parvati. Los principales rasgos iconográficos de Shiva son el tercer ojo en la frente, la serpiente Vasuki en torno a su cuello, la luna creciente, el río sagrado Ganges fluyendo de su pelo enmarañado, la trishula como su arma y el damaru como su instrumento musical. Shiva suele ser adorado en la forma anicónica de Lingam.Davis writes on page 122: "El adorador de Shiva no adora el objeto en sí mismo como Shiva o representando a Shiva: dirige su adoración hacia él como el apoyo físicoo a la presencia especial de Shiva."Hinduism: Beliefs and Practices, by Jeanne Fowler, pgs. 42–43, En la sociedad india tradicional, la linga se ve como un símbolo de energía y potencialidad del dios.See Fuller, The Camphor Flame, pp 58. La adoración de Shiva es una tradición pan-hindú, practicada ampliamente a través de toda India, Nepal, Sri Lanka y partes de Pakistán. Flood 1996, p. 17.Keay, p.xxvii. Etimología y otros nombres thumb|Una escultura mukhalinga de Shiva mostrándolo con bigote. La palabra sánscrita "Shiva" (Devanagari: शिव, śiva) proviene del Shri Rudram Chamakam del Taitiriia shakha (TS 4.5, 4.7) del Krisna Yajurveda. La palabra significa auspicioso y se usa solo como adjetivo en el Rigveda. En las transliteraciones se escribe como Shiva o Siva. El adjetivo śiva es usado como un epíteto atributivo para varias deidades rigvédicas, incluido Rudra.Para el uso del término śiva como epíteto para otras deidades védicas, ver: Chakravarti, p. 28. Otros nombres populares asociados con Shiva son Mahadeva, Mahesha, Maheshvara, Shankara, Shambhu, Rudra, Rishikesha (hombre de conocimiento), Hara, Trilochana, Devendra (jefe de dioses), Neelakanta, Subhankara y Trilokinatha (significando Señor de los tres reinos).Ver traducción de Manmatha Nath Dutt, Chapter 17 of Volume 13.Ver traducción de Kisari Mohan Ganguli, Chapter 17 of Volume 13.Ver Chidbhavananda, "Siva Sahasranama Stotram". La palabra sánscrita śaiva significa "relacionado al dios Shiva", y este término es el nombre sánscrito tanto para una de las principales sectas del hinduismo como para sus miembros.Apte, p. 927 Se usa como adjetivo para caracterizar ciertas creencias y prácticas, como el shivaísmo.Para la definición "Shivaísmo se refiere a la tradición que sigue las enseñanzas de Śiva (śivaśāna) y que se centra en la deidad Śiva... " ver: Flood (1996), p. 149. Algunos autores asocian el nombre con la palabra tamil śivappu que significa "rojo", señalando que Shiva se relaciona con el Sol (śivan, "el rojo", en Tamil) y que Rudra también se llama Babhru (marrón, o rojo) en el Rigveda. Adi Shankara, en su interpretación del nombre Shiva, el 27º y 600º nombre de Visnú-sajasra-nama, los mil nombres de Visnú, interpreta que Shiva tiene múltiples significados: "El puro", o "El que no está afectado por los tres Gunas de Prakrti (Sattva, Rajas y Tamas)" o "Quien purifica a todos por la propia mención de su nombre".Sri Vishnu Sahasranama, Ramakrishna Math edition, pg.47 and pg. 122. Chinmayananda Saraswati, en su traducción del Visnú-sajasra-nama, elabora este verso: Shiva significa "quien es eternamente puro" o "quien nunca puede tener ninguna contaminación de la imperfección de los Rajas y Tamas".Swami Chinmayananda's translation of Vishnu sahasranama, pg. 24, Central Chinmaya Mission Trust. La función de Shiva como deidad principal del Shivaísmo se refleja en sus epítetos Mahādeva ("Gran dios"; mahā "grande" y deva "dios")Kramrisch, p. 476.Para la aparición del nombre महादेव en el Shiva-sajasra-nama ver: Sharma 1996, p. 297, Maheśvara ("Gran señor"; mahā "gran" e īśvara "señor")Kramrisch, p. 477.Para ver la aparición del nombre en el Shiva-sajasra-nama, ver:Sharma 1996, p. 297 y Parameśvara ("Dios supremo").Para Parameśhvara como "Señor supremo" ver : Kramrisch, p. 479. Hay también al menos ocho versiones distintas del Shiva-sajasra-nama, himnos devocionales (stotras) enumerando muchos de los nombres de Shiva.Sharma 1996, p. viii-i La versión que aparece en el Libro 13 (Anuśāsanaparvan) del Majabhárata se considera la semilla de la tradición.Esta es la fuente para la versión presentada en el Chidbhavananda, que se refiere como una criatura del Majabhárata pero no clarifica explícitamente cual de las dos versiones está usando. Ver Chidbhavananda, p.5. Shiva también tiene Dasha-sajasra-nama (10.000 nombres) que se encuentran en el Mahanyasa. El Shri Rudram Chamakam, también conocido como Śatarudriya, es un himno devocional a Shiva aclamándolo por muchos nombres.Para una visión superficial del Śatarudriya ver: Kramrisch, pp. 71-74.Para el texto sánscrito completo, traducciones y comentarios, ver: Sivaramamurti (1976). Desarrollo histórico y literatura thumb|Sello descubierto durante la excavación del lugar arqueológico del valle del Indo, que atrajo la atención como una posible representación de un "yogui" o "proto-Shiva". Las antiguas pinturas prehistóricas en los abrigos rupestres de BhimbetkWorking with India p.31a muestran a Shiva bailando, su tridente y el monte Nandi, pero no otros dioses védicos. La adoración de Shiva es una tradición pan-hindú, practicada ampliamente a través de toda India, Nepal y Sri Lanka.Flood 1996, p. 17. Orígenes en el Valle del Indo Muchos sellos del valle del Indo muestran animales, pero uno ha atraído la atención por mostrar una figura, cornuda o con un tocado de cuernos, posiblemente, itifálicoFor a drawing of the seal see Figure 1 in: Flood (1996), p. 29.Singh, S.P., Rgvedic Base of the Pasupati Seal of Mohenjo-Daro(Approx 2500-3000 BC), Puratattva 19: 19-26. 1989Kenoyer, Jonathan Mark. Ancient Cities of the Indus Valley Civilization. Karachi: Oxford University Press, 1998. y sentado en una posición que recuerda a la del Loto, rodeado de animales y nombrado por los primeros excavadores de Mohenjo-daro, Pashupati (señor del ganado), un epíteto que los usarían los dioses posteriores Shiva y Rudra. Algunos académicos como Gavin Flood y John Keay han expresado dudas sobre esta afirmación. John Keay escribe que "de hecho puede ser una manifestación temprana del Señor Shiva como Pashu-pati", pero un par de características no coinciden con Rudra. Escribiendo en 1997, Doris Meth Srinivasan rechazó el conjunto de rasgos de proto-Shiva de Marshall, incluyendo las tres cabezas. Interpreta que John Marshall lo interpretó como más bovino que humano, posiblemente un hombre-búfalo divino. Escribiendo en 2002, Gregory L. Possehl concluyó que mientras que sería apropiado reconocer la figura como una deidad, su asociación con el búfalo de agua, y su postura como una de una disciplina ritual, considerarlo un proto-Shiva sería "ir demasiado lejos". Un sello descubierto en una excavación del lugar arqueológico del valle del Indo atrajo la atención como una posible representación de un "proto-Shiva".Flood (1996), pp. 28–29. Este sello de "Pashupati" (sánscrito: paśupati)Para la traducción de paśupati como "Señor de animales", ver: Michaels, p. 312. muestra una gran figura central rodeada de animales. La figura central se suele describir como una figura sedente, posiblemente itifálica, rodeada de animales.FPara un dibujo del sello, ver Figura 1 en: Flood (1996), p. 29. Sir John Marsall, entre otros, han afirmado que esta figura es un prototipo de Shiva, y han descrito que tiene 3 caras, está sentado en la "postura de yoga" con las rodillas fuera y los pies unidos. Las formas semicirculares de la cabeza suelen interpretarse como dos cuernos. Gavin Flood caracteriza estas visiones como "especulativas", diciendo que mientras que no está claro que la figura del sello tenga tres caras, esté sentada en posición de yoga o cuya forma intente representar una figura humana, de cualquier forma es posible que haya ecos de los temas iconográficos de Shiva, como las formas de media luna que recuerdan a los cuernos de toro.Flood (2003), pp. 204–205. Orígenes védicos El ascenso a una posición principal de Shiva en el panteón fue facilitada por su identificación con un conjunto de deidades védicas, incluyendo Rudra, Agni, Indra, Prajapati y Vayu, entre otras.Para Shiva siendo identificado con Agni, Indra, Prajāpati, Vāyu, y otros, ver: Chakravarti, p. 70. Rudra thumb|Shiva tricéfalo, Gandhara, siglo II d.C. Shiva, tal y como lo conocemos en la actualidad, comparte muchos rasgos con el dios védico RudraMichaels, p. 316., y ambos comparten su personalidad en las escrituras hindúes. Los dos nombres se usan intercambiablemente. Rudra, el dios de la tormenta rugiente, se suele mostrar de acuerdo con el elemento que le representa como una feroz deidad destructiva.Flood (2003), p. 73. El texto más antiguo que ha sobrevivido del hinduísmo es el Rigveda, que data del 1700-1100 a.C. basado en las pruebas lingüisticas y filológicas.Para datación basadas en "pruebas acumulada", ver: Oberlies, p. 158. Un dios llamado Rudra se menciona en el Rigveda. El nombre Rudra aún se usa como nombre para Shiva. En RV 2.33, es descrito como el "Padre de los Rudras", un grupo de dioses de la tormenta.Doniger, pp. 221-223. La identificación de Shiva con el dios antiguo Rudra no se acepta universalmente, como explica Axel Michaels: La palabra se deriva de la raíz sánscrita śarv-'', que significa "herir" o "matar"Para la raíz ''śarv-'' ver: Apte, p. 910., y Sharma usa ese sentido general en su traducción interpretativa del nombre Śarva como "quien puede matar las fuerzas de la oscuridad". El nombre Dhanvin ("Arquero")Chidbhavananda, p. 33. y Bāṇahasta ("Arquero", literalmente "Armado con flechas en sus manos")Para la traducción de Bāṇahasta como "Armado con flechas en sus manso", ver: Sharma 1996, p. 294.. también se refieren a la arquería. Agni Rudra y Agni tienen una relación cercana.Para la afirmación general de la relación cercana, y ejemplos de epítetos compartidos, ver: Sivaramamurti, p. 11.Para una visión general del complejo de ideas Rudra-Fuego, ver: Kramrisch, pp. 15-19. La identificación entre Agni y Rudra en la literatura védica es un factor importante en el proceso gradual de Rudra en el personaje posterior de Rudra-Shiva.Para la cita "un factor importante en el crecimiento de Rudra es su identificación con Agni en la literatura védica y esta identificación contribuyó mucho a su transformación al personaje Rudra-Śiva." ver: Chakravarti, p. 17. La identificación de Agni con Rudra se señala explícitamente en el Nirukta, un importante texto antiguo sobre la etimología, que dice "Agni también es llamado Rudra".Para la traducción del ''Nirukta 10.7, ver: Sarup (1927), p. 155. La interconexión entre ambas deidades es compleja, y según Stella Kramrisch: En el Śatarudrīya, algunos epítetos de Rudra, como Sasipañjara ("De todo rojo dorado como la llama") y Tivaṣīmati ("Brillo llameante"), sugieren una combinación de ambas deidades.Para "Observación del concepto de Agni-Rudra fusionados" en epítetos Sasipañjara y Tivaṣīmati, ver: Sivaramamurti, p. 45. Se decía que Agni era un toro , y Shira posee un toro como vehículo, Nandi. Se mencionan los cuernos de Agni, que a veces se caracterizaba como un toro.Para el paralelismo entre los toros de Agni como un toro, y Rudra, ver: Chakravarti, p. 89.RV 8.49; 10.155. En la escultura medieval, tanto Agni y la forma de Shiva conocida como Bhairava tienen pelo ardiente como rasgo especial.Para el pelo ardiente de Agni y Bhairava, ver: Sivaramamurti, p. 11. Indra thumb|Moneda Indo-sasánida (comienzos del siglo IV). Según Wendy Doniger, el Shiva puránico es una continuación del Indra védico. Doniger da varias razones para su hipótesis. Ambos se asocian con las montañas, ríos, la fertilidad masculina, ferocidad, audacia, guerra, transgresión de las costumbres establecidas, el sonido Om, el Ser Supremo. En el Rigveda, el término śiva se usa para referirse a Indra (2.20.3Para el texto del RV 2.20.3a como स नो युवेन्द्रो जोहूत्रः सखा शिवो नरामस्तु पाता y traducción como "Puede el joven adorable Indra, alguna vez ser el amigo, el benefactor, y protector nuestro, sus adoradores", ver: Arya & Joshi (2001), p. 48, volume 2., 6.45.17,Para el texto del RV 6.45.17 como यो गृणतामिदासिथापिरूती शिवः सखा । स त्वं न इन्द्र मृलय ॥ y su traducción como "Indra, quien siempre ha sido el amigo de aquellos que te alaban, y el asegurador de su felicidad por tu protección, otórganos felicidad", ver: Arya & Joshi (2001), p. 91, volume 3.Para la traducción de RV 6.45.17 como "Tú que has sido amigo de los cantantes, un amigo auspicioso con tu ayuda, como tal, Oh, Indra, favorécenos", ver: Griffith 1973, p. 310. y 8.93.3.Para el texto del RV 8.93.3 como स न इन्द्रः सिवः सखाश्चावद् गोमद्यवमत् । उरूधारेव दोहते ॥ y traducción como"Puede Indra, nuestro auspicioso amigo, darnos leche, manando rícamente como una (vaca), riqueza de caballos, vaca y cebada", ver: Arya & Joshi (2001), p. 48, volume 2.). Indra, como Shiva, se asemeja a un toro.Para el paralelismo con el toro entre Indra y Rudra, ver: Chakravarti, p. 89.RV 7.19. En el Rigveda, Rudra es el padre de los Maruts, pero nunca se asocia con sus hazañas bélicas como Indra.Para la ausencia de conexiones bélicas y la diferencia entre Indra y Rudra, ver: Chakravarti, p. 8. las creencias védicas y las prácticas de la era pre-clásica se relacionan íntimamente con la hipotética religión proto-indo-europea, y la religión indo-iraní.Beckwith 2009, p. 32. Según Anthony, la antigua religión índica probablemente emergió entre los inmigrantes indo-europeos en la zona de contacto entre el río Zeravshan (Actual Uzbekistán) y (el actual) Irán.Anthony 2007, p. 462. Era "una mezcla sincrética de antiguos elementos asiáticos centrales y nuevos elementos indo-europeos"Beckwith 2009, p. 32., que tomaron prestados "distintivas creencias y prácticas religiosas" de la cultura Bactria-Margiana.Beckwith 2009, p. 32 Al menos 383 palabras no indo-europeas fueron tomadas prestadas de esta cultura, incluyendo el dios Indra y la bebida ritual Soma.Anthony 2007, p. 454-455. Según Anthony: Literatura posterior La transformación de Rudra de una deidad caracterizada ambiguamente a ser supremo comenzó en el Shvetashvatara Upanishad (400-200 a.C.), que fundó la tradición de la adoración Rudra-Shiva. Aquí son identificados como los creadores del cosmos y liberadores de almas del ciclo nacimiento-renacimiento. El periodo de 200 a.C. a 100 d.C. también marca el comienzo de la tradición shivaísta centrada en la adoración de Shiva, con menciones a ascetas shivaístas en el Majá-bhashia Patañjali y el Majabhárata.Flood 2003, pp. 204-205.Flood 1996, p. 86. Los puranas shivaístas, particularmente el Shiva Purana y el Linga Purana, discuten las distintas formas de Shiva y la cosmología asociada con él.Flood 2003, pp. 205-206. Los tántras, compuestos entre los siglos VIII y XI, se consideran a sí mismos Sruti. Entre estos los Shaiva Agamas se dicen que fueron revelados por el propio Shiva y son textos fundacionales para el Shaiva Siddhanta.Flood 2003, pp. 208-212. Asimilación de tradiciones La figura de Shiva tal y como lo conocemos fue construida con el tiempo, con las ideas de muchas sectas regionales que se combinaron en una sola figura. Cómo el personaje de Shiva convergió en una deidad compuesta no está bien documentado.Para Shiva como deidad compuesta cuya historia no está bien documentada, ver: Keay, p. 147. Según Vijay Nath: Un ejemplo de asimilación tuvo lugar en Maharashtra, donde una deidad regional llamada Khandoba es la deidad patrona de la agricultura y las castas del pastoreo.Courtright, p. 205. El principal centro de culto de Khandoba en Maharashtra está en Jejuri.Para Jejuri como el principal centro de culto, ver: Mate, p. 162. Khandoba ha sido asimilado como una forma del propio Shiva,Biroba, Mhaskoba und Khandoba: Ursprung, Geschichte und Umwelt von pastoralen Gottheiten in Maharastra, Wiesbaden 1976 (German with English Synopsis) pp. 180-98, "Khandoba es una deidad local en Maharashtra y ha sido sanscritizada como una encarnación de Shiva." por lo que debe ser adorado en forma de un lingam.Para la adoración de Khandoba en forma del lingam y posible identificación con Shiva basado en ello, ver: Mate, p. 176. Las distintas asociaciones de Khandoba también incluyen una identificación con Suria y Karttikeya.Para el uso del nombre Khandoba como un nombre para Karttikeya en Maharashtra, ver: Gupta, Preface, y p. 40. Posición en el hinduísmo thumb|Lingodbhava es un icono sectario shivaísta donde Shiva es mostrado ascendiendo del Lingam (un pilar ardiente infinito) que narra cómo Shiva es el principal de los Trimurti; Brahma y Visnú se muestran inclinándose a Lingodbhaya Shiva en el centro. Shivaísmo El shivaísmo es una de las cuatro principales sectas del hinduísmo, siendo las otras el vaisnavismo, śaktismo y la tradición Smarta. Los seguidores del shivaísmo son llamados "Shaivas" y adoran a Shiva como el Ser Supremo. Los shaivas creen que Shiva es Todo en todo, el creador, preservador, destructor, revelador y ocultador de todo lo que es. La tradición shivaísta tántrica consiste en los Kapalikas, el shivaísmo de Cachemira y Shaiva Siddhanta. El Shiva Purana es uno de los puranas, un género de textos religiosos hindúes, dedicados a Shiva. El shivaísmo está extendido por India, Nepal y Sri Lanka, generalmente. Las zonas de práctica importante de shivaísmo incluyen partes del sudestet asiático, especialmente Malasia, Singapur e Indonesia. El indólogo Axel Michaels sugiere que el shivaísmo, como el vaisnavismo, implica una unidad que no puede encontrarse claramente ya sea en la práctica religiosa o en la doctrina filosófica y esotérica. Además, la práctica y la doctrina deben mantenerse separadas.Michaels, p. 215. Panchayatana puya Panchayatana puya es un sistema de puya (Adoración) en la tradición Smarta. Se dice que fue introducida por Adi Shankara, el filósofo hindú del siglo VIII. Consiste en la adoración de cinco deidades: Shiva, Visnú, Devi, Suria y Ganesha. Según la tradición seguida por los hogares Smarta, una de estas deidades se mantiene en el centro y las otras cuatro la rodean. La adoración se ofrece a todas las deidades. Los cinco son representados por pequeños murtis (iconos o retratos), o por cinco tipos de piedras, o por cinco marcas dibujadas en el suelo.[http://www.himalayanacademy.com/resources/lexicon/ Himalaya Academy, Panchayatana puja] Trimurti El Trimurti es un concepto del hinduísmo en el que las funciones cósmicas de la creación, mantenimiento y destrucción son personificadas por las formas de Brahma, el creador, Visnú, el conservador, y Shiva, el destructor o transformador.Para la cita definiendo el trimurti, ver Matchett, Freda. "The Purāṇas", in: Flood (2003), p. 139.Para el sistema Trimurti con Brahma como creador, Visnú como conservador y Shiva como transformador o destructor, ver: Zimmer (1972) p. 124. Estas tres deidades son llamadas "la triada hindú"Para la definición de trimurti como "la forma unificada de Brahmā, Viṣṇu y Śiva y el uso de la frase "la triada hindú", ver: Apte, p. 485. o la "Gran Trinidad".Para el término "Gran Trinidad" en relación al Trimurti, ver: Jansen, p. 83. Atributos thumb|Shiva con Parvati. Shiva se muestra con tres ojos, el Gánges fluyendo a través de su pelo enmarañado, engalanado con serpientes y un collar de cráneos, cubierto en cenizas, y sentado en una piel de tigre. *'Tercer ojo': Shiva suele ser representado con un tercer ojo, que con el que convertía en cenizasPara Shiva representado con un tercer ojo y la mención de la historia de la destrucción de Kama con él, ver: Flood (1996), p. 151. el Deseo (Kāma), llamado "Tryambakam" (Sánscrito: त्र्यम्बकम् ), que aparece en muchas fuentes sagradas.Para una revisión de 4 teorías sobre el significado de tryambaka, ver: Chakravarti, pp. 37-39. En el sánscrito clásico, la palabra ambaka denota "un ojo", y en el Majabhárata, Shiva es representado con tres ojos, por lo que su nombre se traduce a veces como "teniendo tres ojos".Para el uso de la palabra ambaka en el sánscrito clásico y la conexión con la representación del Majabhárata, ver: Chakravarti, pp. 38-39. Sin embargo, en el sánscrito védico, la palabra ambā o ambikā significa "madre", y este significado primitivo de la palabra es la base para la traducción "tres madres".Para la traducción de Tryambakam como "teniendo tres ojos madre" y como un epíteto de Rudra, ver: Kramrisch, p. 483.Desde la interpretación sánscrita védica, significa que el Señor tiene tres ojos madre que simbolizan ojos son el Sol, Luna y Fuego Estas tres diosas madre son llamadas colectivamente como las Ambikās.Para la discusión de los problemas en la traducción de este nombre, y la hipótesis respecto al Ambikās, ver: Hopkins (1968), p. 220. Otras traducciones relacionadas se han basado en la idea de que el nombre se refiere actualmente a la oblaciones dadas a Rudra, que según algunas tradiciones son compartidas con la diosa Ambikā.Para la variante Ambikā, ver: Chakravarti, pp. 17, 37. *'Luna creciente': Shiva porta en su cabeza la Luna creciente.Para la luna en la frente, ver: Chakravarti, p. 109. El epíteto Candraśekhara (Sánscrito: चन्द्रशेखर "teniendo una luna en su cresta" - candra= "luna"; śekhara = "cresta, corona")Para śekhara como cresta o corona, ver: Apte, p. 926.Candraśekhara como una forma iconográfica, ver: Sivaramamurti (1976), p. 56.Para la traducción "teniendo una luna en su cresta", ver: Kramrisch, p. 472. se refiere a este rasgo. La situación de la Luna en su cabeza es un rasgo iconográfico estándar que data del periodo en que Rudra alcanzó importancia y se convirtió en la deidad principal Rudra-Shiva.Para la iconografía lunar como marcador del ascenso de Rudra-Shiva, ver: Chakravarti, p. 58. El origen de esta relación puede deberse a la identificación de la Luna con Soma, y hay un himno en el Rigveda donde Soma y Rudra se imploran juntos, y en la literatura posterior, Soma y Rudra se identificaron entre sí, como Soma y la Luna.Para la discusión de la conexión entre Soma, Luna y Rudra, y citas a RV 7.74, erv: Chakravarti, pp. 57-58. *'Cenizas': Shiva cubre su cuerpo en cenizas (bhasma). Se dice que las cenizas representan el fin de toda existencia material.Flood (1996), p. 151. Algunas formas de Shiva, como Bhairava, se asocian con una tradición muy antigua de cremación y ascetismo que practicaban algunos grupos externos a la ortodoxia brahmánica.Flood (1996), pp. 92, 161. Estas prácticas se asociaron con los campos de cremación que también se mencionan en el canon Pali del budismo theravada. Un epíteto para Shiva es "habitante del campo de cremación" (Sánscrito: śmaśānavāsin, también escrito Shmashanavasin), refiriéndose a su conexión.Chidbhavananda, p. 23. *'Pelo enmarañado': El estilo capilar distintivo de Shiva es señalado por los epítetos Jatin, "el del pelo enmarañado"Chidbhavananda, p. 22. y Kapardin''Para la traducción de Kapardin como "el del pelo enmarañado", ver Sharma, 1996, pp. 279., "dotado de pelo enmarañado" o "llevando su pelo al estilo kaparda (concha)"Kramrisch, p. 475.. Una kaparda es una concha de cauri, una trenza de pelo en forma de concha o, más generalmente, pelo que es lanudo o rizado.Para Kapardin como nombre de Shiva, y descripción del estilo de peinado kaparda, ver Macdonell, p. 62. *'Garganta azul': El epíteto ''Nīlakaṇtha (Sánscrito नीलकण्ठ; nīla = "azul", kaṇtha = "garganta").Sharma, 1996, pp.290 Ver: name #93 in Chidbhavananda, p. 31. Dado que Shiva bebió el veneno halahala extraído del batido del océano de leche para eliminar su capacidad destructiva. Sorprendido por el acto, Parvati le apretó el cuello para detenerlo y evitar que se extendiera a todo el universo, que se suponía que estaba en el estómago de Shiva. Sin embargo, el veneno era tan potente que hizo que su cuello se volviera azul.Para Shiva bebiendo el veneno extraído del océano mundial, ver: Flood (1996), p. 78.Kramrisch, p. 473. *'Sagrado Gánges': El epíteto Gandhara, "Portador del río Ganga (Ganges)". El Ganges fluye del pelo enmarañado de Shiva.Para historias alternativas sobre este rasgo, y el uso del nombre Gaṅgādhara, ver: Chakravarti, pp. 59 and 109.Para la descripción de la forma Gaṅgādhara, ver: Sivaramamurti (1976), p. 8. El Ganges es uno de los principales ríos de la India, del que se dice que encontró su morada en el pelo de Shiva.Para Shiva soportando el Gánges en su pelo, ver: Kramrisch, p. 473. *'Piel de tigre': Shiva suele ser mostrado sentado sobre una piel de tigre, un honor reservado para los ascetas hindúes más consumados, los Brahmarishis . *'Serpientes': Shiva suele mostrarse engalanado con una serpiente.Flood (1996), p. 151 *'Tridente (Trishula)': el arma particular de Shiva es el tridente. *'Tambores': Un pequeño tambor con forma de reloj de arena conocido como damaru.Michaels, p. 218.For definition and shape, see: Apte, p. 461. Este es uno de los atributos de Shiva en sus famosas representaciones de baileJansen, p. 44. conocidas como Nataraja. Un gesto concreto de la mano (mudra) llamado damaru-hasta (sánscrito para "mano-damaru") es usado para sostener el tambor.Jansen, p. 25. Este tambor es usado particularmente como un emblema de los miembros de la secta Kāpālika.Para el uso por los Kāpālikas, ver: Apte, p. 461. thumb|Un Shiva sentado sostiene su hacha y un ciervo en sus manos. *'Hacha (Parashu)' y Ciervo se sostienen en las manos de Shiva en los iconos del sur de la India. *'Nandī': Nandī, también conocido como "Nandin", es el nombre del toro que sirve como montura de Shiva (Sánscrito: vāhana).Para una revisión de temas relacionados con la evolución del toro (Nandin) como montura de Shiva, ver: Chakravarti, pp. 99-105.Para la escritura de los nombres propios alternativos Nandī y Nandin ver: Stutley, p. 98. La asociación de Shiva con el ganado se refleja en su nombre Paśupati, o Pashupati (Sánscrito: पशुपति), traducido por Sharma como "señor del ganado"Sharma,1996, pp.291 y por Kramrisch como "señor de los animales", que señala que puede usarse particularmente como un epíteto de Rudra.Kramrisch, p. 479. *'Monte Kailāsa': el monte Kailash en el Himalaya es su morada tradicional. En la mitología hindú, el monte Kailāsa se concibe similar a Linga, representando el centro del universo.Para la identificación del monte Kailāsa como el linga central, ver: Stutley (1985), p. 62. *'Gaṇa': los Ganas son sirvientes de Shiva que viven en Kailash. Suelen referirse como los bhutaganas, o huestes fantasmales, en relación con su naturaleza. Generalmente benignos, excepto cuando se rebelan contra su señor, suelen ser invocados para interceder con el señor en nombre del devoto. Su hijo Ganesha fue elegido por Shiva como su líder, de ahí el título de este como gaṇa-īśa o gaṇa-pati, "señor de los ganas".Dictionary of Hindu Lore and Legend (ISBN 0-500-51088-1) by Anna L. Dallapiccola *'Varanasi': Varanasí (Benarés) se considera la ciudad que amaba Shiva, y es uno de los lugares más sagrados de peregrinaje de la India. Se refiere en contextos religiosos como Kashi.Keay, p. 33. Formas y representaciones Según Gavin Flood, "Shiva es un dios de ambiguedad y paradoja", cuyos atributos incluyen temas opuestos. La naturaleza ambivalente de esta deidad es aparente en algunos de sus nombres e historias contadas sobre él. Destructor y benefactor thumb|Bhairava, el icono de la forma feroz de Shiva en Kathmandu, Nepal. En Yajurveda, pueden encontrarse dos conjuntos opuestos de atributos, tanto malignos o terroríficos (sánscrito: rudra) como benignos o auspiciosos (Sánscrito: śiva), llevando a Chakravarti a concluir que "todos los elementos básiicos que crean la compleja secta Rudra-Śiva de eras posteriores se encuentran aquí"Para citas respecto a conjuntos de atributos opuestos contenidos en el Yajurveda, y puntos de emergencia de todos los elementos en las formas posteriores de las sectas, ver: Chakravarti, p. 7.. En el Majabhárata, Shiva es representado como "el estándar de invencibilidad, fuerza y terror", así como una figura de honor, deleite y fulgor.Para un resumen de las representaciones opuestas de Shiva en el Majabhárata, ver: Sharma, 1988, pp.20-21. La dualidad de los atributos temibles y auspiciosos aparecen en nombres que contrastan. El nombre Rudra refleja los aspectos temibles de Shiva. Según las etimologías tradicionales, el nombre sánscrito Rudra deriva de la raíz rud-'', que significa "gritar, aullar".Para ''rud-'' significando "grito, aullido" como una etimología tradicional, ver: Kramrisch, p. 5. Stella Kramrisch señala una etimología distinta conectada a la forma adjetival ''raudra, que significa "salvaje, de naturaleza rudra" y traduce el nombre Rudra como "el salvaje" o "el dios feroz".Citation to M. Mayrhofer, Concise Etymological Sanskrit Dictionary, s.v. "rudra", is provided in: Kramrisch, p. 5. R. K. Sharma sigue una etimología alterna y traduce el nombre como "terrible". Hara es un nombre importante que se menciona tres veces en la versión Anushasanaparva del Shiva-sajasra-nama, donde se traduce de distintas maneras cada vez que se menciona, siguiendo la tradición de los comentarios de no repetir una interpretación. Sharma traduce los tres como "el que cautiva", "quien consolida" y "el que destruye". Kramrisch lo traduce como "el raptor". Otra de las formas terribles de Shiva es Kāla "tiempo" y Mahākāla "gran tiempo", que definitivamente destruye todas las cosas.Kramrisch, p. 474. El nombre Kāla aparece en el Shiva-sajasra-nama, donde es traducido por Ram Karan Sharma como "(El Señor Supremo del) tiempo". Bhairava "terrible" o "espantoso"Apte, p. 727, left column. es una forma asociada con la aniquilación. En contraste, el nombre Śaṇkara, "benéfico" o "confiriendo felicidad"Kramrisch, p. 481., refleja su forma benigna. Este nombre fue adoptado por el gran filósofo vedanta Adi Shankara (c. 788-820)Flood (1996), p. 92., quien también es conocido como Shankaracharya. El nombre Śambhu (Sánscrito: शम्भु, "nadar por sí solo"; arde-bhu/brillo) "brillando por sí mismo",Chakravarti, pp. 28 (note 7), and p. 177. también refleja su aspecto benigno. Asceta y cabeza de familia thumb|Shiva rodeado de varios sucesos de su vida. Shiva es representado tanto como un yogui asceta como un cabeza de familia, funciones que tradicionalmente han sido mutuamente exclusivas en la sociedad hindú.Para el contraste entre las representaciones ascetas y cabeza de familia, ver: Flood (1996), pp. 150-151. Cuando es representado como yogui, puede ser mostrado sentado y meditando.Para la representación de Shiva como yogui, ver: Chakravarti, p. 32. Su epíteto Mahāyogi ("el gran yogui": Mahā = "grande", Yogi = "quien practica yoga") se refiere a su asociación con el yoga.Para el nombre Mahāyogi y su asociación con el yoga, ver, Chakravarti, pp. 23, 32, 150. Aunque la religión védica fue concebida principalmente en términos de sacrificio, fue durante el periodo épico que los conceptos de tapas, yoga y ascetismo adquirieron importancia, y la representación de Shiva como un asceta sentado en aislamiento filosófico refleja estos últimos conceptos.Para la forma yogui asceta como reflejo de las influencias del periodo épico, ver: Chakravarti, p. 32. Como cabeza de familia, tiene una esposa, Parvati, y dos hijos, Ganesha y Kartikeya. Su epíteto Umāpati ("El esposo de Umā") se refiere a esta idea, y Sharma señala que dos variantes adicionales de este nombre significan lo mismo, Umākānta y Umādhava, apareciendo también en el Shiva-sajasra-nama.Para Umāpati, Umākānta y Umādhava como nombres en la literatura Shiva-sajasra-nama, ver: Sharma, 1996, pp. 278. Umā en la literatura épica es conocida por muchos nombres, incluyendo la benigna Pārvatī.Para Umā como el nombre más antiguo, y variantes como Pārvatī, ver: Chakravarti, p. 40.Para Pārvatī identificada como la esposa de Shiva, ver: Kramrisch, p. 479. Es identificada con Devi, la madre divina; Shakti (energía divina) así como diosas como Tripura Sundari, Durga, Kali, Kamakshi y Minakshi. Las consortes de Shiva son la fuente de su energía creativa. Representan la extensión dinámica de Shiva en este universo.Search for Meaning By Antonio R. Gualtieri Su hijo Ganesha es adorado a través de la India y Nepal como el Eliminador de obstáculos, Señor de los comienzos y Señor de obstáculos. Kartikeya es adorado en el sur de la India (especialmente en Tamil Nadu, Kerala y Karnataka) por los nombres Subrahmanya, Subrahmanyan, Shanmughan, Swaminathan y Murugan, y en el norte de la India por los nombres Skanda, Kumara, o Karttikeya.Para variantes regionales de Karttikeya, ver: Gupta, Preface. Algunas deidades regionales también son identificadas como hijos de Shiva. Conforme avanza la historia, Shiva es atraído por la belleza y encanto de Mohini, el avatar femenino de Visnú, y procrea con ella. Como resultado de la unión, nace Shasta - identificada con las deidades regionales Ayyappan y Aiyanar. En algunas tradiciones, Shiva tiene hijas como las diosas serpiente Manasa y Ashokasundari. Los demonios Andhaka y Jalandhara y el dios Mangala se consideran hijos de Shiva. Formas iconográficas thumb|Estatua de la dinastía Chola mostrando a Shiva bailando como Nataraja (Museo de Arte del Condado de Los Ángeles). La representación de Shiva como Nataraja (Sánscrito: naṭarāja, "Señor del baile") es popular.Para la descripción de la forma nataraja, ver: Jansen, pp. 110-111.For interpretation of the '' naṭarāja'' form see: Zimmer, pp. 151-157. Los nombres Nartaka ("bailarín" y Nityanarta ("bailarín eterno") aparecen en el Shiva-sajasra-nama.Para los nombres Nartaka (Sánscrito नर्तक) y Nityanarta (Sánscrito नित्यनर्त) como nombres de Shiva, ver: Sharma, 1996, pp. 289. Sus asociaciones con el baile y con la música son importantes en el periodo puránico.Para la importancia de estas asociaciones en épocas puránicas, ver: Chakravarti, p. 62. Además de la forma iconográfica específica conocida como Nataraja, hay otras formas de baile (sánscrito: nṛtyamūrti) por toda la India, con muchas variedades bien definidas, en particular en Tamil Nadu.Para la popularidad del nṛtyamūrti y prevalencia en el Sur de la India, ver: Chakravarti, p. 63. Las dos formas más comunes del baile son el Tandava, que luego denotó la poderosa y masculina danza como Kala-Mahakala asociada con la destrucción del mundo. Cuando necesita destruir el mundo o el universo, Shiva lo hace por medio del Tandava, y Lasya, que con gracia y delicadeza expresa emociones en un nivel pausado, siendo considerada una danza femenina atribuida a la diosa Parvati. Lasya es considerada la equivalente femenina de Tandava. Los bailes Tandava-Lasya se asocian con la destrucción-creación del mundo. cuando requiere se destruido, el Señor Śiva lo hace por el tāṇḍavanṛtya Dakshinamurthy (Dakṣiṇāmūrti)Para la descripción iconográfica de la forma Dakṣiṇāmūrti, ver: Sivaramamurti (1976), p. 47. describe literalmente una forma (mūrti) de Shiva que mira al sur (daksina). Esta forma reprsenta a Shiva en su aspecto de maestro de yoga, música y sabiduría, exponiendo sus shastras.Para la descripción de la forma que representa sus funciones de enseñanza, ver: Kramrisch, p. 472. La forma iconográfica para representar a Shiva en el arte indio es mayoritariamente del Tamil Nadu.Para la caracterización de Dakṣiṇāmūrti como una forma predominantemente del sur de la India, ver: Chakravarti, p. 62. Los elementos de este motivos incluyen a Shiva entado en un trno de ciervo y rodeado de sabios que reciben sus instrucciones.Para el trono de ciervo y la audiencia de sabios como Dakṣiṇāmūrti, ver: Chakravarti, p. 155. thumb|Escultura Ardhanarishvara, Khajuraho Una representación iconográfica de Shiva llamada Ardhanarishvara (Ardhanārīśvara) le muestran con una mitad del cuerpo como hombre y la otra como mujer. Según Ellen Goldberg, la mejor traducción para el nombre sánscrito tradicional para esta forma es "el señor que es medio mujer", no como "medio hombre, medio mujer".Goldberg rechaza específicamente la traducción de Frederique Marglin (1989) como "medio hombre, medio mujer", y a cambio adopta la traducción de Marglin como "el señor que es medio mujer" dada enMarglin (1989, 216). Goldberg, p. 1. Shiva se suele representar como arquero en el acto de destrucción de la triple fortaleza, Tripura y los Asuras.Para la evolución de esta historia desde fuentes antiguas al periodo épico, cuando se usó para mejorar la creciente influencia de Shiva, ver: Chakravarti, p.46. El nombre de Shiva, Tripurantaka (Tripurāntaka, "ender de Tripura"), se refiere a esta importante historia.Para la forma Tripurāntaka, ver: Sivaramamurti (1976), pp. 34, 49. Otras formas incluyen Virabhadra y Sharabha. Lingam thumb|Ofrenda floral tradicional a un lingam en Varanasi Además de las imágenes antropomórficas de Shiva, la adoración de Shiva en forma de lingam también es importante.Michaels, p. 216.Flood (1996), p. 29.Tattwanandaz, pp. 49-52. Estas se muestran en varias formas. Una común es la forma de una columna redondeada vertical. Shiva significa "buenos auspicios", y lingam significa signo o símbolo, por lo que el Shivalinga se considera un "símbolo del gran Dios del universo quien es todo-auspicioso". Shiva también significa "aquel cuya creación completa duerme tras su disolución". Dado que, según el hinduísmo, es el mismo dios que crea, sustenta y retira el universo, representando el Shivalinga al propio dios. Algunos académicos, como Monier Monier-Williams y Wendy Doniger, también ven el linga como un símbolo fálico,Ver el Diccionario Sánscrito a inglés de Monier William aunque esta interpretación es discutida por otros, incluyendo Swami Vivekananda , Sivananda Saraswati y S. N. Balagangadhara. La adoración del lingam se originó del famoso himno en el canto Atharva-Veda Samhitâ en alabanza al Yupa-Stambha, el poste sacrificial. En ese himno, se encuentra una descripción del Stambha o Skambha sin comienzo ni fin, y se muestra que Skambha es puesto en lugar del eterno Brahman. Tal y como el fuego (sacrificial) Yajna, su humo, cenizas y llamas, la planta Soma y el buey usado para llevar en su lomo la madera para el sacrificio védico dan lugar a las concepciones de brillo del cuerpo de Shiva, su pelo enmarañado, su garganta azul, y el toro que montaba Shiva, teniendo lugar el Yuupa-Skambha a tiempo al Shiva-Linga. En el texto Linga Purana, el mismo himno es expandido en forma de historias, con el objetivo de establecer la gloria del gran Stambha y la superioridad de Shiva como Mahadeva. Jyortirlinga significa "El signo radiante del todopoderoso". Los Jyotirlingas son mencionados en el Shiva Purana. Los cinco mantras Cinco es el número sagrado de Shiva.Para cinco como número sagrado, ver: Kramrisch, p. 182. Uno de los mantras más importantes tiene cinco sílabas (namaḥ śivāya).Se encuentra por primera vez en una forma casi idéntica en el Rudram. Para el mantra de las cinco sílabas, ver: Kramrisch, p. 182. thumb|El Shiva pentacéfalo del siglo X, Sadashiva, Camboya. Se dice que el cuerpo de Shiva consiste en cinco mantras, llamados pañcabrahmans.Para la discusión de estas cinco formas y una tabla resumiendo las asociaciones de estos cinco mantras, ver: Kramrisch, pp. 182-189. Como formas de Dios, cada una tiene su nombre e iconografía propiaPara iconografía distintiva, ver Kramrisch, p. 185.: *Sadyojāta *Vāmadeva *Aghora *Tatpuruṣa *Īsāna Estos son representados como las cinco caras de Shiva y se asocian en varios textos con los cinco elementos, los cinco sentidos, los cinco órganos de la percepción, y los cinco órganos de la acción.Para la asociación con las cinco caras y otros grupos de cinco, ver: Kramrisch, p. 182.Para los epítetos pañcamukha y pañcavaktra, que significan ambos "cinco caras", como epítetos de Śiva, ver: Apte, p. 578, middle column. Las diferencias doctrinales y, posiblemente, los errores en la transmisión, han provocado diferencias entre los textos en detalles como la relación de estas cinco formas con distintos atributos.Para variaciones en las atribuciones entre los textos, ver: Kramrisch, p. 187. El significado general de estas asociaciones es resumida por Stella Kramrisch: "A través de estas categorías trascendentes, Śiva, la realidad definitiva, se convierte en una causa material y eficiente de todo lo que existe".Kramrisch, p. 184. Según el Pañcabrahma Upanishad: Avatares A Shiva, como a otras deidades hindúes, se le atribuyen varias encarnaciones, conocida como avatares. Aunque las escrituras puráncias contienen referencias ocasionales a avatares "ansh" de Shiva, la idea no está aceptada universalmente en el shivaísmo. El Linga Purana habla de 28 formas de Shiva que a veces se ven como avatares. Según el Svetasvatara Upanishad, tiene cuatro avatares.P. 184 Cultural History from the Vāyu Purāna By Devendrakumar Rajaram Patil En el Hanuman Chalisa, Hanuman es identificado como el enésimo avatar de Shiva. Sri Ramakrishna Math (1985) "Hanuman Chalisa" p. 5 Some traditions regard the sage Durvasa. Algunas tradiciones consideran al sabio Durvasa. Festivales Maha Shivratri es un festival celebrado anualmente el 13º día en el Krisna Paksha del mes de Phalguna en el calendario hindú. Este festival es de gran importancia para los devotos de Shiva. Mahashivaratri marca la noche cuando SHiva realizó el Tandava y es el día en el que se casó con Parvati. La celebración se realiza a menudo con oraciones especiales y ofrendas a Shiva, notablemente el Abhishek. Este ritual, practicado durante la noche, se suele realizar cada tres horas con agua, leche, yogur y miel. Hojas de membrillo de Bengala (Aegle marmelos) se ofrecen al díos hindú, ya que es considerado necesario para una vida exitosa. La ofrenda de hojas se considera importante ya que se cree que quien la ofrece sin ninguna intención recibirá una gran recompensa. Más allá del hinduísmo thumb|Daikokuten, dios de la riqueza. Shiva es mencionado en el tantra budista. Shiva como Upaya y Shakti como Prajna. En las cosmologías del tantra budista, Shiva se muestra como pasivo, mientras que Shakti es el equivalente activo. El Japuji Sahib del Gurú Granth Sahib dice, "El Gurú es Shiva, el Gurú es Visnú y Brahma; el Gurú es Parvati y Lakshmi". En el mismo capítulo, también dice, "Shiva habla, y los Siddhas escuchan". En Dasam Granth, Gurú Gobind Singh menciona dos avatares de Rudra: el avatar Dattatreya y el avatar Parasnath. La adoración de Shiva se volvió popular en Asia central a través del imperio HeftalitaP. 377 Classical Hinduism By Mariasusai Dhavamony y Kushan. El Shivaísmo también era popular en Sogdiano y el Reino de Jotán como se descubre en la pintura mural del Penjikent en el río Zervashan.Puri, P. 133 Buddhism in Central Asia En esta representación, Shiva es representado con un halo sagrado y un hilo sagrado ("Yajnopavita"). Está vestido con piel de tigre mientras sus ayudantes visten el traje sogdiano. Un panel muestra a Shiva en su forma Trimurti con Shaakti arrodillada en su muslo derecho. Religions and Religious Movements – II, p. 427 Otro lugar en el desierto Taklamakán lo muestra con cuatro piernas, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un asiento acolchado soportado por dos toros. También se señala que hay un dios del viento zoroástrico Vayu-Vaya que tomó la apariencia iconográfica de Shiva. En Indonesia, Shiva también es adorado como Batara Guru. En épocas antiguas, todos los reinos se situaban sobre las montañas. Cuando era joven, antes de recibir su autoridad de poder, su nombre era Sang Hyang Manikmaya. Es el primero de los niños que eclosionaron de los huevos de Manuk Patiaraja, esposa del dios Mulajadi na Bolon. Este avatar también es adorado en Malasia. La otra forma de Shiva en el hinduísmo indonesio es "Mahadewa" (Mahadeva). Daikokuten, uno de los siete dioses afortunados de Japón, se considera haber evolucionado de Shiva. El dios disfruta de una posición elevada como deidad hogareña en Japón y es adorado como el dios de la riqueza y fortuna. El nombre es el equivalente japonés de Mahākāla, el nombre budista de Shiva. Referencias Bibliografía *Anandamurti, Shrii Shrii (1959). Tantra and its Effect on Society. Bhagalpur: Ananda Marga Pubs. *Anandamurti, Shrii Shrii (Ac. Vijayananda Avt. Editor) (1994). Discourses on Tantra, vol. 1. Kolkata: AMPS-Ananda Printers. ISBN 81-7252-112-X. *Anandamurti, Shrii Shrii (Ac. Vijayananda Avt. Editor) (1994). Discourses on Tantra, vol. 2. Kolkata: AMPS-Ananda Printers. ISBN 81-7252-112-X. *Anandamurti, Shrii Shrii (Ac. Narayanananda Avt. Editor, Ac. Vijayananda Avt. transl. from Bengali) (1985). Namah *Shivaya Shantaya. Calcutta: AMPS-Ananda Printers. ISBN 81-7252-098-0. *Anthony, David W. (2007), The Horse The Wheel And Language. How Bronze-Age Riders From the Eurasian Steppes Shaped The Modern World, Princeton University Press *Apte, Vaman Shivram (1965). The Practical Sanskrit Dictionary (Fourth revised and enlarged ed.). Delhi: Motilal Banarsidass Publishers. ISBN 81-208-0567-4. *Arya, Ravi Prakash & K. L. Joshi. Ṛgveda Saṃhitā: Sanskrit Text, English Translation. Parimal Publications, Delhi, 2001, ISBN 81-7110-138-7 (Set of four volumes). Parimal Sanskrit Series No. 45; 2003 reprint: 81-7020-070-9. *Beckwith, Christopher I. (2009), Empires of the Silk Road, Princeton University Press *Chakravarti, Mahadev (1994). The Concept of Rudra-Śiva Through The Ages (Second Revised ed.). Delhi: Motilal Banarsidass. ISBN 81-208-0053-2. *Chatterji, J.C. (1986). Kashmir Shaivism. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. ISBN 8176254274. *Chidbhavananda, Swami (1997). Siva Sahasranama Stotram: With Navavali, Introduction, and English Rendering. Sri Ramakrishna Tapovanam. ISBN 81-208-0567-4. (Third edition). The version provided by Chidbhavananda is from chapter 17 of the Anuśāsana Parva of the Mahābharata. *Courtright, Paul B. (1985). Gaṇeśa: Lord of Obstacles, Lord of Beginnings. New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-505742-2. *Davidson, Ronald M. (2004), Indian Esoteric Buddhism: Social History of the Tantric Movement, Motilal Banarsidass Publ. *Davis, Richard H. (1992). Ritual in an Oscillating Universe: Worshipping Śiva in Medieval India. Princeton, New Jersey: Princeton University Press. ISBN 9780691073866. *Debnath, Sailen (2009). The Meanings of Hindu Gods, Goddesses and Myths. New Delhi: Rupa & Co. ISBN 812911481X. *Dundas, Paul (2002). The Jains. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-26605-5. *Dutt, Manmatha Nath (1905). A Prose English Translation of the Mahabharata: (translated Literally from the Original Sanskrit Text).. Anushasana Parva, Volume 13. Beadon Street, Calcutta: Dass, Elysium Press. *Flood, Gavin (1996). An Introduction to Hinduism. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-43878-0. *Flood, Gavin (2003). "The Śaiva Traditions". In Flood, Gavin. The Blackwell Companion to Hinduism. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. ISBN 1-4051-3251-5. *Fuller, Christopher John (2004). The Camphor Flame: Popular Hinduism and society in India. Princeton, New Jersey: Princeton University Press. ISBN 9780691120485. *Ganguli, Kisari Mohan (2004). Mahabharata of Krishna-Dwaipayana Vyasa. Munshirm Manoharlal Pub Pvt Ltd. ISBN 8121505933. *Goldberg, Ellen (2002). The Lord Who is Half Woman: Ardhanārīśvara in Indian and Feminist Perspective. Albany, New York: State University of New York Press. ISBN 0-7914-5326-X. *Griffith, T. H. (1973). The Hymns of the Ṛgveda (New Revised ed.). Delhi: Motilal Banarsidass. ISBN 81-208-0046-X. *Goswami Tulsidas ; original text, transliteration, English translation and notes. (1985). Hanuman Chalisa. Chennai, India: Sri Ramakrishna Math. ISBN 81-7120-086-9. *Gupta, Shakti M. (1988). Karttikeya: The Son of Shiva. Bombay: Somaiya Publications Pvt. Ltd. ISBN 81-7039-186-5. *Hopkins, E. Washburn (1969). Epic Mythology. New York: Biblo and Tannen. Originally published in 1915. *Jansen, Eva Rudy (1993). The Book of Hindu Imagery. Havelte, Holland: Binkey Kok Publications BV. ISBN 90-74597-07-6. *Keay, John (2000). India: A History. New York, USA: Grove Press. ISBN 0-8021-3797-0. *Kramrisch, Stella (1981). The Presence of Śiva. Princeton, New Jersey: Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-01930-4. *Macdonell, Arthur Anthony (1996). A Practical Sanskrit Dictionary. New Delhi: Munshiram Manoharlal Publishers. ISBN 81-215-0715-4. *Mallinson, James (2007). The Shiva Samhita, A critical edition and English translation by James Mallinson. Woodstock, NY: YogVidya. ISBN 9780971646650. *Marchand, Peter (2007). The Yoga of Truth: Jnana: The Ancient Path of Silent Knowledge. Rochester, VT: Destiny Books. ISBN 9781594771651. *Marshall, John (1996). Mohenjo-Daro and the Indus Civilization. Asian Educational Services; Facsimile of 1931 ed edition. ISBN 8120611799. *Mate, M. S. (1988). Temples and Legends of Maharashtra. Bombay: Bharatiya Vidya Bhavan. *Michaels, Axel (2004). Hinduism: Past and Present. Princeton, New Jersey: Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-08953-1. *Nath, Vijay (March–April 2001), "From 'Brahmanism' to 'Hinduism': Negotiating the Myth of the Great Tradition", Social Scientist: 19–50, doi:10.2307/3518337, JSTOR 3518337 *Parmeshwaranand, Swami (2004). Encyclopaedia of the Śaivism, in three volumes. New Delhi: Sarup & Sons. ISBN 8176254274. *Sarup, Lakshman (2002). The Nighaṇṭu and The Nirukta. Motilal Banarsidass. ISBN 8120813812. *Sharma, B.N. (1976). Iconography of Sadasiva. Delhi: Abhinav Publications. *Sharma, Ram Karan (1988). Elements of Poetry in the Mahābhārata (Second ed.). Delhi: Motilal Banarsidass. ISBN 81-208-0544-5. *Sharma, Ram Karan (1996). Śivasahasranāmāṣṭakam: Eight Collections of Hymns Containing One Thousand and Eight Names of Śiva. Delhi: Nag Publishers. ISBN 81-7081-350-6. This work compares eight versions of the Śivasahasranāmāstotra with comparative analysis and Śivasahasranāmākoṣa (A Dictionary of Names). The text of the eight versions is given in Sanskrit. *Sivaramamurti, C. (1976). Śatarudrīya: Vibhūti of Śiva's Iconography. Delhi: Abhinav Publications. *Stutley, Margaret (1985). The Illustrated Dictionary of Hindu Iconography. First Indian Edition: Munshiram *Manoharlal, 2003, ISBN 81-215-1087-2. *Tattwananda, Swami (1984). Vaisnava Sects, Saiva Sects, Mother Worship. Calcutta: Firma KLM Private Ltd. First revised edition. *Varenne, Jean (1976). Yoga and the Hindu Tradition. Chicago, IL: The University of Chicago Press. ISBN 0226851168. *Zimmer, Heinrich (1946). Myths and Symbols in Indian Art and Civilization. Princeton, New Jersey: Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-01778-6. First Princeton-Bollingen printing, 1972. en:Shiva Categoría:Dioses hindúes